


Kagefumi

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Then he realized that was the feeling he needed to convey to convince the guitarist that, no matter what happened, they were always going to be there for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribika/gifts).



> Well hey there!  
> I needed a break from all my angsty ideas sooooo here's something cute <3  
> Also amore, yes, you, this fic is for you and you better read it! 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos or english mistakes!

Takashima Kouyou was a mystery. A perfect mix of black and white. From the moment they met and saw a heavy metal looking man with a childish smile on his face he knew the guitarist was much more than he appeared to be. And that was one of the many details that Ruki loved about the man. He didn’t look like much, at first. Sure, he was beautiful, stunning actually, but Ruki’s first impression was of a pretty face and a small brain, said impression that was to be changed still on that day, when he realized the young guitarist was the only one to notice the single scar on his left wrist, almost completely healed. From that day on he knew that Kouyou’s clumsy personality was just the tip of the iceberg, and up to the present day he still wasn’t sure if he had gone all the way into figuring out the man’s heart.  
The melody he was currently trying to decipher was the perfect example of that. Kouyou had always been a man of heavy songs, strong guitar riffs and a super fast tempo; but ever so often he caught the man playing gentle melodies, and his favorite songs were always the ones with the cutest lyrics. He had all the other lyrics done for the album, except for that one. No matter how much he listened to it or how many times he had tried to write something, it simply wasn’t enough. For the first time in years, he was out of words.

“I was feeling too much.” Was all that Kouyou said when Ruki asked him about the song.

 

Silence stood between them, but there was no discomfort. Their silence represented feelings that had no need to be expressed out loud; the subtle exchange of looks speaking for them, being more meaningful than any word. The warm smile set on Uruha’s fine lips was nearly enough to leave him breathless in such a simple gesture, yet such a beautiful view. That man was so beautiful, so perfectly his. 

When the elevator doors opened they left, still in silence. Ruki promptly took the front to unlock the door to his apartment, putting his right foot inside to block the way before Koron could attempt to escape, earning a light chuckle from the man behind him. Once they were properly inside and comfortable – Uruha maybe too comfortable, provided that he had pieces of clothing and jewelry all over Ruki’s place – he thought about going back to that morning’s topic about their insecurities and the future, but taking a closer look at the guitarist he realized maybe that wasn’t the best time. Silence was more than enough for the moment. 

They sat by the couch with no space at all between their bodies, with a small Koron lying next to them. Having that man there, so close to him, made Ruki feel as if he was the luckiest man in the world. Everything about the guitarist was so lovely and Ruki simply couldn’t imagine his life without him around. Not only because of their relationship, but because they had been close friends and band mates for so many years; in a way, Uruha had always been there. When his father kicked him out and he went to Tokyo looking for Akira to help him out, he found Kouyou instead. He found that beautiful man who helped him through everything and he fell for that man. He also hurt him many times and regretted doing it every single day of his life, but Uruha would always make his way back into Ruki’s heart, or rather; he never had left his heart in the first place. He really was everything and more than Ruki could hope in a friend and lover. Every small moment they shared was perfect: every exchange of glances during a concert; a subtle touch; unspoken words of love and even holding hands next to their band mates, he loved everything about them. 

Uruha’s arms were wrapped around him and every now and then he would kiss Ruki’s cheeks or the tip of his ear. Every time the guitarist laughed at the comedy movie current playing on the tv he felt his heart warming with the sound. He felt so at home with the other man, so comfortable, so safe… He couldn’t ask for anything better than that, except maybe the overwhelming view of the guitarist holding his hips in place as he thrust in and out of him, sending the most pleasant sensations all over his body.  
It really didn’t matter what, as long as it was with Kouyou, everything was perfect. 

Then he realized that was the feeling he needed to convey to convince the guitarist that, no matter what happened, they would always going to be there for each other. 

“I have the lyrics to your song.”  
“You do?” He inquired.  
“Yes. And I think you’re going to love it.” He answered with a proud smile.  
“Oh, Taka” Uruha gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I love everything you do.” He chuckled. “But let me see the lyrics, then.”  
“Oh, it’s just in my mind.”  
“How come you get to keep things in your head like that?”  
Ruki chuckled. “I have the general idea, the feelings… The lyrics come with the feeling, not with the memory. Even if I forget the exact words right now I’ll remember what I want to express as soon as I hear the melody again.”  
“And that’s why you’re the one who creates all the lyrics.” The guitarist stated with a smile.  
“Well you guys don’t even try! Just throw it all on my shoulders!”  
“Yes, yes. You’re our slave.” Uruha grinned.  
“I’m no one’s slave!” He snorted.  
“Oh, you are…” Uruha whispered, warm lips on his ear. “My beautiful and helpful slave.”  
“Hmm…” Ruki moaned at the guitarist’s lips on his neck. “Maybe…”  
“Really? I’ll keep that in mind, then…”  
“I sure hope so.” Ruki answered with a husky voice.  
“You’re impossible, Takanori…” Uruha moved a little to be on top of him. “If you keep talking like that I won’t be able to wait for the movie to end before taking you.” 

He didn’t answer. Once again silence was speaking for them, and in that moment silence had one hell of a seductive voice. Ruki licked his lips in anticipation as Uruha’s mouth got closer to his, their lips meeting soon after in a passionate kiss. The guitarist’s mouth had the most intoxicating flavor he ever tasted. He melted into the kiss, his hands on the nape of Uruha’s neck, pulling him closer, closer… There was never close enough between them. The guitarist deepened the kiss, moaning into Ruki’s mouth as he jerked his hips forward to cause a delicious friction between them.  
It was amazing how the two of them always seemed to guess the other’s next movement, not only because they were used to having sex with each other, but because their connection was so strong that any silent request was always understood and taken. Ruki wrapped his legs around the guitarist’s waist, increasing the pace of his thrusts against Uruha’s crotch.

“Hmm… Taka…”  
“Want me to stop?”  
“God, no…” 

Ruki chuckled and turned his head up a bit to look at the man on top of him.  
“Kou…” He fixed his deep gaze into the guitarist’s eyes. “I’m yours… All yours…”  
“Yes… All mine.” Uruha grinned. “And I’m yours, all yours.” He said before joining their mouths together yet again, biting on Ruki’s lips. He followed Ruki’s jawline, moving down to suck at Ruki’s neck, leaving a small mark. Ruki tilted his head to the side, giving the guitarist more space to plant small kisses and bites. It felt so fucking good. His large hands found their way under Ruki’s shirt, gently making their way up to meet his nipples, causing Ruki to groan.  
“Take me, Kouyou…” He whispered on Uruha’s ear, sucking at the lobe. “Make me completely yours.” 

 

“Ne, Taka…”  
“Hm?” He plunged his head from Uruha’s chest to look at the guitarist.  
“I was just thinking about this morning…”  
“Go ahead.” Ruki said with a worried tone.  
“I didn’t mean it to look like I don’t trust you or trust our relationship, but I’m just so scared, you know? I feel like I’m losing the sight of you at any minute. Right now, if I close my eyes and fall asleep, I feel like you won’t be here when I wake up.” Uruha’s voice was sad and low. Ruki felt his heart twitch in pain at the sight of the guitarist’s troubled eyes.  
“I know I’ve done more than enough to give you that feeling over the years we’ve known each other, and I probably have no right to ask you this, but do you trust me?”  
“I do. Taka, I do.”  
“Do you trust in my love for you?”  
“Of course.” Uruha gave him a timid smile.  
“I’m never going to leave you.” Ruki entwined their fingers together; keeping a grip strong enough to hurt, but Uruha was okay with it. “See? We’re here, right now, and we’re together. I can’t guarantee how things are going to be tomorrow or the day after that, but I love you, Takashima Kouyou.” He kissed Uruha’s hand. “I love you so much much. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, even if I tried to hide it most of the time. This feeling inside me, this feeling surrounding us right now won’t go away, and as long as it lives in our hearts we will be together. That I promise.”  
Uruha stared at him, speechless. Ruki noticed the tears building up in the corner of Uruha’s eyes, so he simply held him, resting his head on the guitarist ‘shoulders.  
“I… I love you too, Taka… So fucking much.”  
“Ruki gave him a warm smile. “I know. And even when we’re older and weird and your liver starts failing you I will still love you. Even when we die… Even then I will still love you.  
Uruha chuckled. “Promise?”  
“I promise.”  


Uruha brought their bodies even closer as they lay back on the bed. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Silence and their rhythmic heartbeats joined in a perfect melody.  


Shortly before he fell asleep, Ruki thought about the sad and confusing melody that Uruha created, and smiled. He would give him hope, because there was way more than sadness there, there was love and forgiving, and that was more than enough.  
Takashima Kouyou was a mystery. A perfect mix of black and white. And even if Ruki couldn’t understand him all the time, he would make sure to show the guitarist exactly how he felt. He would give the words to contrast with the melody, he would open his heart to the love of his life and give him everything he had. In a sense, every time something bad happened between them they got closer. Every time they thought “This is the end” they started walking towards the same path to be together. He knew the sadness and hurt also brought them their best moments, and he would show him that. He would make sure to show him that there’s always hope, and they would always be together. Because that’s just how it’s supposed to be.  


It was going to be the perfect song.

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad Ruki will cheat on him again, amIright??  
> Just kidding. This time he's going to be a good boy and behave ^^ 
> 
> I love Kagefumi. It's one of my favorite songs and it gives me so many feelings. I didn't want the fic to be completely inspired by it though (because Ruki is just talking about death in it) but I love the idea that he portrayed of two people bonding through the hard times.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Comments are ♥


End file.
